leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paniola Town
Paniola Town (Japanese: オハナタウン Ohana Town) is a town on Akala Island of the Alola region. An isolated area of Paniola Town can be accessed from . Places of interest Kiawe's house Kiawe's house is located in the northwest of the town. In Pokémon Sun and Ultra Sun, if the player visits Kiawe's room at night after passing Olivia's grand trial or becoming , they will be able to battle him at Royal Avenue. Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Paniola Town is 16, making it the second smallest town in Alola. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }} Items when interacting with the Miltank in the stall (daily)|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the hallway on the second floor of Kiawe's house|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} from Team Skull|US=yes|UM=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Fishing Sometimes when fishing, an item will be reeled in instead of a Pokémon. }} Totem Stickers Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 680 |game=SM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 680 |game=SM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 680 |game=SM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 560 |game=USUM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 560 |game=USUM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 640 |game=USUM |location=Paniola Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | 150px|Team Skull Grunt||448|1|019A|Rattata|♂|14}} In the anime Paniola Town first appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where it was revealed that and his family lived in a farm at the outskirts of the town. The town appeared again in The Island Whisperer!, in which , , and Olivia settled down there after their arrival on Akala Island. The town's Pokémon Center served as the class's settlement during their stay on the island from The Island Whisperer! to the end of Rising from the Ruins!, in which they returned to Melemele Island. Trivia Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Towns de:Ohana es:Pueblo Ohana fr:Ohana it:Ohana ja:オハナタウン zh:歐哈納鎮